Seul contre Tous
by Anorluin
Summary: L'un est jalousé, envié, moqué. L'autre est oublié, effacé, négligé. Les deux faces d'une même pièce qui semble être au sommet. Deux frères face au reste du monde et à la cruauté de l'Histoire. Un petit OS un peu sombre sur la relation entre Amérique et Canada.


Bonjour Bonjour ^^

Un petit texte un peu loin de mon humour habituel que j'ai écrit pendant un insomnie causé par le stress..

Donc oui quand je dors pas j'ai des trucs soit dépressif (je sais as si je peux vraiment mettre ce texte dans cette catégorie), soit très sombre qui me viennent en tête...

Donc c'est basé sur la relation entre Canada et Amérique (par ce que j'adore les jumeaux Nord-Américains et que j'en ai un peu marre de voir Alfred cantonné à un rôle de benêt et Matthew comme une petite chose fragile et bienheureux...).

Bref je vais arrêter de blablater.

Rating T par ce que je suis parano ^^'

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient malheureusement sinon le FrUk serait canon dans le manga... donc Hetalia appartient au Grand Maître Himaruya.

Il me semble que c'est le fichier corrigé, mais comme des fois j'ais des problèmes avec Onedrive et qu'il ne m'enregistre pas correctement les fichiers je m'excuse si il y a des fautes...

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Oublié.

Un seul mot pour décrire toute ta vie.

Seul.

Une impression qui ne te quitte jamais.

Perdu.

Un sentiment devenu un compagnon fidèle.

Comme souvent tu te retrouves en haut de cette tour, isolé des autres et pourtant à seulement quelques étages d'eux. Mais en réalité tu te trouves si loin.

Abandonné.

C'est du moins l'impression que tu en as. Ils te disent effacé, que tu devrais faire un effort, en tout cas, l'évoquent-ils quand ils se souviennent de ton existence.

La ville sous tes pieds est belle, du moins c'est ce qu'ils en disent. Un symbole de liberté et de progrès. Tu ne sais pas. Tu ne sais plus. Tu as perdu ta capacité à voir les couleurs et les nuances. Tu ne vois plus qu'une ville grise. Vide. Comme toi en somme. Une ville où les gens s'effacent. S'oublient eux même. Et pourtant si différente. Une cité grouillante d'une vie qui t'a déserté depuis longtemps. Un rire malade t'échappe. Vide mais grouillante. Le fil même de tes pensées se déconstruit.

Parfois l'envie de sauter te prends au ventre. De manière plus ou moins violente. Un besoin de te blesser, d'avoir mal. Un moyen d'en finir.

Si seulement.

Mais tu restes une nation. Tu es immortel. C'est du moins ce qu'ils disent. Est-ce qu'ils ont testés ? Non. Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait ? Eux existent après tout.

Tu te penches. Attiré comme un papillon par ce vide accueillant. Le vent te fait tanguer, tu te recules d'un pas.

Tu souris. Tu vas plus mal que d'habitude. Tu le sais. La barrière de la morale est tombée. Mais vous êtes des nations millénaires, la morale n'existe pas pour vous… ou ne devrait pas exister ?

Alors tu t'avances. Les mains sur la rambarde. Le visage offert au vent. Au vide. Tu savoures ce moment. Après tout tu ne culpabilises pas. Tu ne culpabilises plus.

Tu te rends compte que tu infliges à la culpabilité ce que tu reprochais aux autres. Tu la négliges, tu l'oublies.

Maintenant tu comprends ce qu'ils te font subir, probablement sans le vouloir. Ton rire damné se transforme en sanglot et tu te recroquevilles sur la barrière. Tu te laisses glisser contre, ramenant tes genoux contre ton corps. Tient. Il semble que tu ne sauteras pas tout de suite.

\- Matthew ?

Tu relèves la tête croisant un regard céruléen.

Tu regardes ton reflet dans le miroir. Ton frère. Ton jumeau.

Il s'approche de toi. S'accroupie à ta hauteur.

Tu vois son regard abattu. Douloureux. Seul.

Le même que le tien.

Après tout vous êtes les mêmes. Comme deux faces d'une même pièce.

Toi seul, oublié, effacé. Lui exubérant, contemplé, seul.

Les autres ne savent pas. Ils ne comprennent pas. Ou plutôt ils ne veulent pas essayer.

Par ce qu'ils se courbent devant lui. La première puissance mondiale. Parce qu'ils l'insultent dans son dos. L'enfant grandi trop vite.

Tu observes les cernes maquillés, comme un écho aux tiens. Tu ouvres tes bras à la seule personne sur qui tu peux te reposer. Il passe un doigt sur tes larmes et te sert fort contre lui.

Tu sens son cœur battre trop fort. Tu sais que tu lui as fait peur. Tu sais qu'il tremble dès qu'il te lâche des yeux. Il connait tes pulsions suicidaires. C'est toujours lui qui te retrouve les bras en sang quand tu craques. Ivre mort quand tu tentes d'oublier. De t'oublier. De faire comme les autres.

Alors il fait la seule chose qu'il peut faire. Il ne dit rien. Se contente d'être là.

Après tout, tu es aussi là pour lui. Tu le retrouves les soirs, après les meetings. Tu attends pendant ses colères. Tu le consoles après ses cauchemars. Tu le sers contre toi pendant ses crises de larmes. Tu caches ses armes pendant ses accès de démences.

Les autres ne voient pas, ne veulent pas voir, le fardeau qu'il porte. D'être le héros du monde. A défaut d'être le leur, tu lui dis qu'il est le tien. Tu le répéteras autant que nécessaire. Parce que c'est vrai. Parce que sans lui tu aurais sans aucun doute déjà sauté. Quitte à le refaire plusieurs fois.

Tu lui rends son étreinte, le corps toujours secoué de sanglots. Tu sens les siens aussi. Ils n'ont pas été tendres pendant la réunion. Tu n'as pas réussi à rester jusqu'à la fin. Parce que toi tu vois la portée de leurs paroles. Parce que tu ne peux que remarquer l'emprise des mots sur ce corps si semblable au tien.

Il va bientôt falloir retourner dans la salle.

Oh tu pourrais rester là à attendre, ils n'en sauront rien. Mais tu sais qu'il a besoin de toi. Pour ne pas craquer. Pour rester le socle sur lequel le monde actuel se repose. Ce qu'ils ne voient pas c'est la seconde brique. Celle qui empêche le socle de se casser.

Tu le sens se relever. Tu acceptes la main qu'il te tend. Et tu le sens te serrer une dernière fois. Pour se rassurer que tu sois toujours avec lui. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu ferais sans lui, tu sais seulement que c'est réciproque. Parce que ça a toujours été ça. Lui et toi contre le reste du monde. Et parce que ça le sera toujours. Même si le monde s'écroule, vous resterez ensemble.

Tu le suis en silence. Vous n'avez pas besoin de paroles. Les gestes suffisent. Ils disent qu'il parle trop. Et trop fort aussi. Toi tu connais la vérité. Tu connais ses silences. Tu les comprends.

Après tout vous êtes pareils.

Seuls contre tous.

Tu serres une dernière fois sa main avant d'entrer dans la salle, pour lui signifier que tu es là. Qu'il n'est pas seul. De toute façon tu sais que les autres ne te voient pas. D'ailleurs toi tu vois bien que s'il fait semblant de prendre autant de place c'est pour que personne ne te bouscule.

Vous vous installez à vos places respectives.

Lui, au centre des regards, presque en bout de cette table ronde.

Toi, sur la petite chaise à sa gauche.

Lui, attirant l'attention, pour te protéger.

Toi, à les surveiller pour le conseiller.

Tu n'es pas seul. Il est là avec toi.

Il n'est pas seul. Tu es là pour lui.

Vous n'êtes pas seuls. Vous n'avez jamais été seuls.

Vous êtes ensembles.

Il remet son masque et le spectacle reprend.

* * *

Voilà voilà ^^

Je sais pas si ça paraît pas un peu beaucoup décousu par moment...

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'aiderais pas mal vu que cet OS n'est pas dans mon registre habituel :3

Bise. Anor.


End file.
